Al Mio Amore
by I Am Me And I Can Fly
Summary: Italy has been harboring feelings for Germany for quite some time. Acting on advice from France, he writes him a letter. Warning: Extreme Fluffiness and Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Dedicated to MusicLuv101


'Al Mio Amore'

[To My Darling]

~Fandom~

Hetalia Axis Powers

~Genre~

Romance/Friendship/Yaoi

~Pairing~

Germany and Italy

~Summary~

Italy has been harboring feelings for Germany for quite some time now. After getting advice from France, he writes him a short and sweet letter on his feelings. How will Germany respond?

~Disclaimer~

I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers nor Hetalia World Series.

~Author's Note~

I haven't yet completed Hetalia World Series. I've really only just began it after finishing Hetalia Axis Powers around three or four months ago. So this story will not reference anything from the second series, only the first one. Arigato!

Love.

It was a sensitive topic for the brunette boy. Therefore, he tended to avoid it as best as he could. After Holy Roman Empire had left to war, his weak heart had split into a million pieces. Never would he love again, Italy promised himself. And how could he love again? The feelings he had felt for Holy Roman Empire were inexplainable and completely inexpressable. They were most definitely inreplaceable and inmimicable. No, he would never love again.

But yet he did.

It hadn't started out as love. In the beginning, it was a merely a strong admiration. Not even an admiration, really...more like a strong and unshakeable respect. Over time, his heart had developed a tender spot for the silent yet strong Germany. And it was soft, summer day when Italy realized that he loved Germany with all of his heart. It had come a faint feeling, a soft nudge at the corner of his heart. Then his blonde and blue-eyed friend had come to mind, and he had been surprised at the rush he had felt in his heart. Italy had been confused at first; what was this strange feeling?

It was then that he had realized it completely. In a dark, deep part of his mind he still remembered the old times. Those old times in which he had pined for Holy Roman Empire with every inch of his being and all of his soul...he felt shakingly similiar to the way he had then. At that moment, Italy had cried. A tear slipped down his cheek and he cried his heart out.

How could this be? Had he not promised to himself that he would love Holy Roman Empire now and forever? And yet...he had fallen into a deep and passionate love with his blue-eyed and frighteningly serious ally. What was he to do now? The most absolute and positive thing was that Italy needed Germany. He could not be without him. The most sensible thing to do would be to leave Germany, never speak to him again and erase him from his memory. That would be the only way to ensure that he was not tempted to reveal his longing to Germany and therefore betray his first and (supposedly) true love.

But a part of him that was bigger than the rest knew that he would never be able to destroy all contact with his beloved Germany even if he wanted to.

In seeking for an answer, Italy picked up the phone somewhat reluctantly and dialed the number for France, otherwise known as Francis. Yes, his older brother would most likely mock him for being in love with a man he despised. But he had to give his brother credit...when it came to love, he was anything but an idiot.

"'Bonjour'!" The bright voice said over the phone.

"Brother?" Italy said somewhat timidly.

"'Italia'! What can I do for you?"

"I...I'm having a problem with love." He squeaked, shutting in eyes in anticipation for his obnoxious, for lack of a better word, brother's reaction.

"'Ah bon'?" Francis' voice said, surprised. "Really? Is that so? 'Italia'...'Je n'en reviens pas'! I cannot believe this! Please do explain!'

"Um..." He stammered. He could feel himself turning as red as the tomatoes he so adored. "Have you had any pasta lately? I had some wonderful penne pasta just yesterday! In fact, I've been showing Japan how to make pizza! In return, I've been learning the art of Japanese cooking! Wonderful, is it not? Perhaps you can show me how to make French food! Are you busy-"

"'Revenons a nos moutons'!" The Frenchman interjected. "Let us get back to the matter at hand, yes? What is this problem you are having with 'amour'? Will you not elaborate?"

"'Mi sono innamorato'!" He sobbed, pouting. "I am in love, and I don't know what to do! Tell me what I should do!"

"Calm down, 'Italia'. I shall tell you what to do!" France beamed to himself and leaned back in his chair. "Go up to the object of your affections...are you writing this down? Go to your 'amour' and kiss them both roughly and passionately. After this, you must undress both yourself and your darling. You shall then proceed to make sweet, romantic love. Did you copy all of this down?"

"B-But...there's a bigger problem." Italy admitted nervously, twirling the phone cord around his finger. "The reason I am having a problem is that I cannot tell this person I love about my feelings. I...I once loved someone else and I am afraid that I am betraying them."

"Ah..." France's features and voice softened and he smiled to himself. "I see...well then, what if the person you love rejects you? Since you're such an idiot and will probably mess things up if you try to confess face-to-face...why do you not write a letter? Express your innermost feelings and send it to this person you love."

Italy brightened and he sat up in his seat. What a grand idea! "I-I'll do that! I'll do that right now!"

"Hmm...might I inquire who you have fallen for?" France asked, grinning slyly.

"O-Oh..." Italy blushed again. "I'm in love with...Germany."

The Frenchman burst out in a crazy fit of laughter. "Germany! That's an amusing notion...now, who is it that you have fallen into love with?"

Italy's lip trembled dangerously. "I was not lying."

At this, France became serious. "Ah? You weren't? How revolting...Germany is such a bastard. Good luck, 'Italia'..."

"T-Thank you for the advice." Italy told his brother.

"Mhm...it was not a problem. Good-bye now..." There was a 'click', and then Italy hung up the phone.

Sighing to himself, the pasta-loving boy stood and retreated from the room. What a phone call...still, it had not been a waste. Perhaps writing a letter would be the best approach. Intent on giving Germany the letter as soon as possible, Italy hurried to fetch some paper and an ink pen. When he had gathered the required materials, he began to write.

When he finished, he stood and set off to find Germany.

As he was searching, he passed by Japan in the hallway. "Japan! Have you seen Germany?"

"Konnichiwa." Japan said in his quiet voice. "Germany is in the kitchen cooking sausages."

"Thank you!" He called out as he began running in the direction of the kitchen. True to Japan's word, Germany was expressionlessly stirring a large pot of sausages. The smell was gross...but Italy did his best to ignore it and merely entered the kitchen. In all honesty, however, he didn't just merely 'enter the kitchen'. Instead, he exclaimed a loud, 'Hallo, Germany!' as he skipped inside and knocked over a large pot of water which sat on the table. The water completely soaked Italy's legs and he stood there without knowing what to do as Germany turned to face him.

"Italy..." The blonde man sighed, opening a cupboard and taking several towels off. "Go change."

"O-Okay." Italy stuttered, clutching the paper in his hand tightly, then holding it out. "I...I wrote something for you. P-Please read it..all of it."

Germany nodded and took the paper. With that, Italy squeaked and ran out, tripping over his own feet and banging his head on the wall before completely leaving the kitchen to get a change of pants.

Ludwig, better known as Germany, shook his head to himself before looking at the paper that Italy had handed him. Overwhelming curious, the German straightened out the wrinkled paper and began to read.

_Al Mio Amore-_

_Germany, please do not be offended that I cannot tell you this in person. I'd hate for you to be mad at me. But I'm too scared to say this to you. There's another reason why I can't gather the courage to tell you this face-to-face, but it might make you even more upset. So I'll just say it in this letter! Okay?_

_I guess the simplest way to say this is to say 'Ti voglio molto bene'. This means 'I love you very much'. 'Sei tutto per me', Germany. You are everything to me. _

'_Senzi di te la vita non ha piu senso'. Without you, Germany, I am nothing. Although, I guess that this would be true even I didn't love you because you've saved my life a lot of times. Thank you, by the way!_

_Ti amo,_

_Italy_

The German blinked, staring at the letter. He reread it over and over, still trying to make sense of this. Italy loved him? The thought brought a blush to his face. This surprised him beyond belief, but it also pleased him. He smiled to himself and shook his head, feeling a surge of strong emotion for his clumsy friend.

"G-Germany?"

Italy was peeking through the door, his face a deep scarlet color. That sense of betraying Holy Roman Empire was still there, mixed in with the terrifying prospect of Germany rejecting his heart.

"G-Germany...did you read my letter?" He continued, shutting his eyes then opening one to look at his friend.

The taller man nodded, holding back the giddy smile that threatened to appear on his face. "Yes."

"I'm sorry, Germany!" The shorter Italian wailed, rushing over to him and slipping on the still wet water in the process. "I've made you upset! Please forgive me! I...France told me...he told me...and then..."

All Italy was doing was making a complete and utter fool out of himself. Stopping for a second, he tried to desperately make sense of what he was trying to say. But no words came to mind, and so he decided he had no choice. Leaning up and standing on the tips of his toes, he pecked Germany's lips quickly then pulled away. He blushed furiously, trembling in fear.

"'Italia'..." Germany whispered, staring at the Italian man in shock. "'Italia'..."

"I'm sorry." Italy sobbed. "I shouldn't have done that!"

"I'm not upset." The German allowed himself to smile gently. "'Ich liebe dich', Italia. I love you."

Italy blushed even more, looking up at the man he loved. "Y-You do?"

"'Ja'." Germany nodded. "Yes."

Daringly, Germany touched Italy's cheek and smiled. "'Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben. Du machst mich so gluklich...Ich liebe dich, liebling.'"

Although Italy could not understand anything Germany was saying, he smiled and nodded. It sounded romantic. "I feel the same way!"

"'Ja...I'm glad." With that, the tall man took Italy's hand and smiled brightly.

And so Italy and Germany lived...

Happily ever after!

~Author's Note~

If I use foreign words, the characters say what it means right after they use the different language. So, for example...France says 'Ah bon', and then say 'Really? I see'...which is basically what 'Ah bon' means. Germany's long declaration towards the end basically means-

'I can't live without you. You make me so happy. I love you, darling.'

Also, I apologize for the fact that they're out of character. In my defense, it was around midnight when I wrote this. In addition, this is my very first Hetalia story that I'm actually posting on the internet...yikes! ^/^

Sayonara!

~ Fic dedicated to **MusicLuv101 ~**


End file.
